


What To Do When The Love Of Your Life Turns Into A Giant Pet

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Ray's Guide to Caring for Your Ferret Boyfriend [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Changing into an animal hurts, Eventual Sex, It hurts as bad as dicks, M/M, Pre-Slash, RT Hybrid AU X, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Gavin in the Achievement Hunter office turning into a Lyrebird Hybrid and then it slowly spread through the office from there...</p><p>AKA </p><p>How one (1) gaming Puerto Rican and one (1) financial wiz voice actor end up falling in love due to the two (2) of them changing into animals around each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: So Your Loved One is a Hybrid Now...

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in a space between spaces, there is a sigh as a girl who goes by the name of Shinju says "Just be careful what you say Ray..."

It started with Gavin.

He went back to Geoff's place early complaining that his back hurt and he had a high fever. Roughly a week later he came back wearing one of Geoff's baggy hoodies and everyone got called to the warehouse for a group meeting.

A meeting that quickly revealed that Vav had sprouted wings and a tail and that apparently, from what they heard in the national news, everyone on the planet was going to change too due to some freak of nature thing involving the sun and/or the moon.

Michael went home soon after Gavin revealed his wings and came back a week later as a Cat boy and the rest of the Achievement Hunters follwed: Jack was next a week or so later vanishing to reemerge as a Lion, Geoff left while Jack was out and returned changed into a Ram, and then Ryan came in fully decked out as a Bull a month after that.

Ray felt weird as the only human in the AH office of animal Hybrids. 2 months past and Gavin started getting frustrated with Ray, wondering why he didn't change yet when other people in the office had during a Let's Play GTA V.

( _The most recent to change had been Barbara and Monty changing into a Caribou and a Red Panda respectively joining the majority of the AH office, both Adams [Ellis was a Kodiak Bear and Baird  was a Chocolate Lab], Kerry the Mouse, Gus the Beaver, Burnie the Bison, Caleb the Collie, JJ the Silver Fox, and Miles the Alaskan Malamute_ )

Ray shrugged and joked, "Maybe whatever made you guys animals just hates Puerto Ricans?" The others groaned as Jack booed, the sound rumbling more than before, into his mike. 

That's when Murphy's Law decided to activate it's self: Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

Roughly halfway through the Let's Play, Burnie came in and said "Jack? You think you can give Joel a ride home? He says his ears are ringing and he's got a fever so I don't trust him driving home..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck "He'd have to wait a bit cuz Caiti  borrowed the car to go home earlier and I don't feel like listening to him rant at me for accidently crashing his..."

Burnie groaned as Ryan suggested "Why not send him home with someone who lives nearby here?" Gavin turned to Michael with a grin but was immediately shot down "No Gav, Lindsay's been feeling terrible lately and I think she's going to be changing soon." Geoff added "It was hard as dicks caring for both Millie and you Gavin. I don't think Michael wants that pressure."

Ray spoke up then, raising his hand, "I could walk him to my place and he can stay at my place til he's done." Burnie looked at Ray concerned "You sure? I mean this is Joel we're talking about..." Ray grinned and carelessly waved at Burnie "Yea I'm sure. What's the worst that could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 1: Glad Vav Is Not Here Or I'd Have To Clean The Floors Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray brought Joel back to his place and comforted him as he changed...

As Ray packed up to leave, all the others gave him advice on how to help Joel as he changed into whatever animal he was gonna be:

"It's gonna be bloody as dicks when he changes so make sure you have loads of towels on hand or you can just have him sleep in your bathroom in the tub to make clean up easier."

"If he gets wings make sure you have your vacuum on hand because it's mental, the places where the feathers end up!"

"Make sure to give him a wooden spoon to chew on when his new teeth start coming in so he doesn't accidently bite and hurt himself or you, Brownman."

"Don't be too alarmed if he has these weird pink things sticking out of his hair at some point, those are just ears minus the fur. Same goes for his rear and a tail."

"Head rubs help with the pain if he starts growing horns of any kind. Also if you have to speak to him, try to stay quiet. No louder than a whisper, because when you first change, your hearing gets much more sensitive before you get used to it."

"Oh yeah, and Ray?" Geoff looked very seriously at Ray. He put a hand on either of the Lad's shoulders and solemnly said, "At some point Joel may try attacking or running away from you, depending on the animal he turns out to be. If he attacks, try to stay still and not give him something to chase. If he runs, let him hide unless he tries leaving your place got it?" Ray nodded trying to imagine Joel doing either of those things.

Running from him wouldn't be that new but attacking him...

Ray shivered, and half-reassured Geoff, half-reassured himself, "I'll be careful. Promise."

When he left the office, he found Burnie standing next to Joel who was hunched over in one of the chairs next to the door holding his head. "I'm ready to go, is Joel?" Ray asked. Joel looked up squinting in the light and Ray reflexively frowned. The older man was far paler than normal with a faint sheen of sweat on his skin and the rings under his eyes were darker than usual making it look like he had two really bad black eyes.

"If you mean ' _ready to go die somewhere that isn't here where everyone can find me_ ' then yeah I am." Joel groaned, standing up with a wince. Burnie patted Ray on the shoulder, "Today is Friday. You're both off till next Saturday okay? Call me if you need it extended any." Ray nodded and gently grabbed Joel's arm, leading him out, "Don't worry Burnie! I'll take care of J-Roll!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got to Ray's apartment, he pulled Joel to the right into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub. "You better not get wings cuz I'm not sure I can deal with your back in bloody shreds." Ray stated digging through the closet in his bathroom for some clean towels. Joel snorted and Ray jumped feeling something warm and soft fall on his feet. He pulled his head out of the closet and stared at what he saw.

Joel had removed both his hoodie and his shirt (which were now on top of Ray's feet) as well as his shoes and something kind of shorted out in Ray's brain when Joel started pulling off his jeans as well, revealing dark blue boxer-briefs. Joel glanced at Ray and blushed, freezing in place with one leg still in his jeans, "U-Uhm Burnie said that being in the shower would make cleaning up after the change easier..." Ray nodded shakily before saying, as he looked away determinedly, "Geoff said similarly. That reminds me though..."

Ray left the towels on the toilet as he went into the kitchen and rummaged around for a wooden spoon.  As soon as he found one he came back in to find Joel sitting in the tub with the shower curtain closed. Ray set the spoon down on the sink counter and blinked, realizing one of the larger towels was gone. "Joel? You okay?" Ray cautiously asked.

He watched the blurry figure of Joel jump and move one hand from the side of his head. There was a flash of red which was quickly covered by the towel. "Y-Yea. I-I think...M-My ears are starting to come off though." Joel softly said, his voice cracking slightly.

Ray swallowed and asked, proud that his voice only shook a little bit, "Need me to turn on the water?" Joel made a noise of confirmation and Ray gingerly pushed aside the curtain enough to reach the knobs and turn on the water. Joel edged to the other end of the tub until the water warmed up and he sighed in relief as he sat under the warm spray.

"There ya go.Tell me if it gets too hot okay?" He started to retreat when one of Joel's hands grabbed his wrist "P-Please stay?" 

Ray stared at the shaking, wet blood-streaked fingers wrapped around his wrist, before softly replying, "Of course I will..." Joel squeezed his wrist gratefully before letting go. Ray settled down outside the tub and started talking about some things that had happened in a recent Let's Play Minecraft making Joel laugh. 

After a couple hours, after Joel quietly informed Ray that his ears were gone, there was a thump as Joel let out a hiss of pain. "Joel? What's up man?" Ray asked concerned. "Back cramps. Legs started...ow...spasming..." Joel replied. Ray bit his lip "Anything I can do to help?" Joel's voice shook as he stuttered "J-Just keep- ah! K-Keep talking. D-Distract me."

So Ray kept babbling in a low tone, remembering Ryan's warning about how Joel's hearing was going to be really sensitive right now. He rambled about Let's Plays, about stupid things Team Lads did in the AHWU this week, and about the things he's been doing with his friends outside the company. Joel occasionally slipped a comment or two in between gasps and grunts of pain.

Eventually, after 3 more hours, just as Ray started to doze off, the thuds of Joel's legs spazzing stopped and he groaned, tiredly, "I got a fucking tail now..."

Ray chuckled a bit and asked "Is it short or long?" There was a pause "Long-ish? It's covered in reeeally short dark hair like stubble. Also really skinny..." There was a faint slurping noise and Joel winced "Oh... Tha' 'urt..." Ray was about to ask what happened when Joel's bloody hand came around the curtain and dropped something that clattered on the floor.

Ray steeled himself and picked up the object. It was a tooth, a canine to be exact. Ray sighed dropping the tooth onto the counter and grabbed the wooden spoon as Joel dropped another canine onto the floor. "Here, so you don't chew on yourself." Ray offered him the spoon. Joel mumbled his thanks and the sound of teeth gnawing on wood soon filled the air.

Ray yawned stretching and stood up saying "I'm going to go to sleep okay Joel? Just shout for me if you need anything."

"Whill do!" Joel said around the spoon. Ray staggered to his feet and shuffled into his bedroom before collapsing exhausted onto the bed and falling asleep almost instantly...

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in a space between spaces, the girl who goes by the name of Shinju screams "WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY RAY!?!"


End file.
